Here Be Dragons Trailer
by Sethoz
Summary: A tragedy tore them apart... but the fate of the world brought them back... yet this time they may be out of their League... and a secret may destroy the fragile balance they create... are they up to the task?


**Author's Note: **Yes, its me. I'm back! I know, before you say anything I have other stories on the go, but Bodyguard and On The Wall are both finished on my computer, I'm just working my way through sending them to my wonderful Beta who is working as fast as she can. You may notice the date at the bottom of the page... I know I'm slightly coping **_Raven Silvers_** but it **is** the date LXG came out last year. Also, I've stolen something from Harry Potter. Thanks to **_Clez_**, who answered my very annoying questions! _::Cheeky smile::_

_:::_

_The screen is blank, with no music. Slowly some white transparent text appears in the center of the screen and stays there, becoming more and more solid._

**There is a saying:-**

**Draco Dormiens Numquam Titillandus**

_The words remain on the screen for a few more seconds. Then the English translation of the Latin saying appears under the Latin, in brackets. This too starts as a transparent white and slowly becomes more solid._

**(Never tickle a sleeping dragon)**

_For about five more seconds the words remain on the screen before fading away..._

_Darkness... _

_There is no image, no sound, only the darkness. For roughly half a minute nothing happens. Slowly, a panting sound can be heard, of someone breathing hard. The panting carries on, the sound becoming more labored and harsh. There is a flicker of light, a thin golden line horizontally across the center of the screen. It appears for a moment, then vanishes again. A second later the golden line appears again and this time, we see that it is not light. Instead it is the slit of an eye..._

_... a dragon's eye... _

_The eye opens more, golden, large, cold. The pupil in the center of the liquid gold darts around, as if searching the darkness for the owner of the labored breathing. Through out all of this, a male voice can be heard. Although we do not know the character, the voice can be recognized as belonging to the actor Sean Bean._

**_Matthews:[v/o] _**Our world... the Earth. We share her beauty with countless other life forms. Some are known to mankind as real and some are believed to be... only legends. Yet even legends have truth in them. What is the single thing that links all of the intelligent creatures of this world? Why it is the choice. The choice to do good... or to do evil. History has been shaped by this choice, the words written in the blood of people who died because of this choice. The choice between good and evil is the choice that decides that fate of the world and it will never be more apparent than in the days to come.

_In an alley we can see a young woman with deep brown eyes standing at it's entrance. She throws up her arms, laughing, a black duster blowing around her legs. Above her, in the sky, as if in answer to the arms blue and green dragons fly overhead, the force of their wings sending her short hair flying. She laughs, a giddy, high laugh. This is Arha._

**_Arha:_** Burn this city to the ground!

_Arha jumps into the air, tucking her legs under her as she does. A golden blur appears in the background, coming closer and closer to Arha. Even as she starts her downward journey back to the ground the golden dragon is under her and she lands on his back. This giant and noble dragon is Sulyn and he is determined that the world of men will fall... and unless a disbanded group of misfits can rejoin the world is doomed... but they have their own scars to carry._

**... There is no Battle without Casualties...**

_The whole room is filled with fire and smoke, the fire cutting off all escape points. There is a slightly faded look to it as if we are reliving a memory or having a dream. We can see Tom Sawyer in the middle of all this fire, glancing around wildly, fear evident in his eyes. A little to his left floats a black trilby – the only sign that Rodney Skinner, gentleman thief is also in the room. There is the sound of footsteps outside the room and Tom tenses, gripping his empty Colt pistols tightly._

**... No Victory without Sacrifice...**

_The Nautilus floats just off the coast of some quiet countryside. On the conning tower Nemo is holding a wreath of flowers. The ceremony that follows is swift and painful – it is clear the rest of the League stayed away because they did not have the strength. Nemo bows his head for a few seconds then drops the wreath overboard. It lands in the water and floats for a second before sinking._

**... No Win without Loss...**

_We see Mrs. Mina Harker standing in front of an open grave. There is soil on either side of the grave, two men in the hole digging. At first it is not clear if they are digging a new grave or digging a grave up. The camera zooms in slightly to the far side of the grave and we can just make out the shape of a cross, aged. Some years have passed since it was erected. The spades hit wood and we pan down into the grave to see a wooden coffin. A white flash and the coffin is being lifted out of the grave, Mrs. Harker still standing at its foot._

_**Mina Harker:** **[v/o]** _Open It...

**If they can't even save those they care about, how can they save the world?**

**Yet they must... **

_Mina and Skinner are sitting in a cafe, the former sitting straight upright, a cooling cup of tea on the table in front of her. Skinner is holding a glass of whiskey and by the look on his painted face he is already slightly drunk._

_**Skinner:** _The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen... formed 1899. Disbanded 1899. It was a failure, a mistake and one I don't intend to repeat.

_Suddenly we flash to a red dragon hovers over the remains of a burnt building. The graceful female beats her wings lighter as she carefully lands on some planks of wood. Cyana is her name, one of the last, great dragons, rival to Sulyn and true leader of the Dragons, despite her banishment to Mongolia. She looks around the devastation. In the far distance, faint voices can be heard, though they are nothing more than mumbles. Slowly Cyana's eye closes and a single tear is forced out._

_We follow that lone tear as time slows. It falls through the air to the sound of beating wings as Cyana takes off. The tear is about to hit something partially uncovered but we cannot see what._

_There is a loud crash followed by screams and we return to Mina and Skinner still sitting at the cafe. The two leave their seats and run to the doorway. We pan around to see what they are looking at. London is on fire. There are screams and shouts as people run around the streets in panic._

**_Mina:_** It would appear that the time for choices has passed...

**_Skinner: _**...You're right.

**They must uncover a secret hidden five years ago...**

_We flash to a cavern. There is a pale look to it, as if we are again in the past. We quickly pan into the back wall of the cavern. A large egg is resting against the rock and as we watch cracks appear on the surface. It moves for a few moments, more lines appearing before the top of the shell falls away and something green and slimly rolls out. A baby dragon. We hear footsteps and Arha steps into the frame, a look of delight on her face as she bends down to look at the newborn, before turning her head to look at someone out of shot._

**_Arha: _**You see? This is the way it will be, this is the new order... and you **will** join us.

_We quickly pan round and find she is talking to a chained up Tom Sawyer, dozens of Dragon eggs around him. He looks horrified._

_We flash back to the present time to see Mina Harker, Dr. Jekyll and Captain Nemo walk into a room lined with books, a circler table in the center. Sitting in one of the seats is a man of nearly thirty years, his face showing the pain and worry he has had to carry. He looks up as they enter and stands, a smile on his face, his brown hair neatly combed back as he moves forward, his hand extended towards Dr. Jekyll._

**_Nemo: [v/o] _**Where are we going to find an expert on Dragons?

**_Dr. Jekyll: [v/o]_** Don't you worry about that. I know someone who can help...

_We see the same room again, the man now giving a low bow to Mina. He is David Matthews, and like the rest, he too has a past he prefers not to think about._

**Even though some things... **

_The Nautilus glides through the water, under the surface, away from prying eyes... at first glance. The camera follows the Nautilus as it moves across the screen and we can now make out some small blue shapes, almost impossible to see against the blue backdrop. One pauses and turns towards the camera. It is a small blue dragon... underwater._

_We are thrown into a fast montage, each image staying on the screen for not longer than a few seconds. Music starts to rise in volume as we pass through the images, heading for a climax._

_Tom and Mina standing on a beach. By the look on the female Vampire's face she is clearly not happy about something._

_Hyde roaring as a swarm of tiny blue dragons try and cover him, biting as they go. He swings his arm, forcing three away, only for four more to take their place._

_A little blond girl screaming at the sight of a green dragon in front of her._

_David Matthews and Arha facing each other. The former looks hurt, the latter staring at him in confusion._

_Nemo and Dr. Jekyll bending over a map, the former tracing a line on it._

_Skinner on the back of a large black dragon. He gives a yell of excitement, caught up in the moment._

_A blue jewel surrounded by a silver dragon. There is a roar off screen._

_Sulyn and Cyana face each other before each flying towards the other, claws extended, snarls on their faces._

**... are better left dead... **

_There is a flash and we are suddenly seeing a scene from the point of view of someone on Cyana. Below, on the ground are the League and just in front of them are Sulyn and Arha. We hover with Cyana and her rider for a few moments before diving down, towards the gold dragon._

**_Tom:[v/o]_** Death is rarely the end...

_We see an etching of the piece of jewelery that is a blue jewel and a silver dragon. It is attached to a gold bracelet, though in the previous shot of it, the bracelet was absent._

**Shane West**

_Tom jumping forward, his twin Colts held firmly in his hands as he fires them rapidly._

**Peta Wilson**

_Mina growling, her eyes changing to red as a black dragon turns its head to look at her._

**Tony Curran**

_Skinner ripping his duster off as he runs, trying to loose a green dragon that is chasing after him, flames billowing out of its mouth._

**Sean Bean**

_David fumbling with a rifle, trying desperately to load it before something off screen reaches him; we spin and see..._

**Wynona Rider**

_Arha charging towards him, blind fury on her face, an ornate sword in her hands._

**Jason Flemyng**

_Jekyll transforming into Hyde, Mina Harker lying perfectly still on the ground a few feet away; a low mocking laugh can be heard._

**Naseeruddin Shah**

_Nemo in Mongolia, from his actions it is clear he is searching for something; the faint movement that can just be seen at the edge of the screen._

_We switch to an old style map, the edges warn. We pan along, following the outline of some country, though the shape is too vague to be able to say which. Slowly we move away from the land, heading out to the sea. It is a blank space, except for a flying dragon drawn in ink. Words appear in the empty space, the ink starting out as a single blob and then moving out into letters;_

**Here Be Dragons.**

_Suddenly we are yet again back in the book filled room. There is a pensive look on David Matthews face as he stares down an open book before looking back up at the League, a curious smile on his face._

**_Matthews:_** Basically? I would say we are standing on the brink of annihilation and looking down.

_The screen flashes black again, white letters quickly forming._

**Coming July 11th!**


End file.
